Why is it HER of all the girls
by Baird's Bro124
Summary: When Baird Has the weirdest dream he tries to find out why it had to be about her of all the girls he has known.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey This is my first Fan Fic so please review and I hope you enjoy**_.

When he saw her walking down the aisle he could do nothing but Gasp 'Wow, she looks beautiful.' Baird thought to himself. 'How did asshole Baird turn into… Well normal Baird' she walked up to him and turned to the preacher….. "You may kiss the bride." Baird turned and leaned in and right when they were about to kiss he woke up.

"Are you Fuckin kidding, it was all a dream." 'But why about her, of all the girls I've known it had to be her.' He was interrupted of his thoughts when his bunkmate/Best friend Cole walked up to him " Yo Baird Baby, you ok man." "Yeah I'm… I'm fine Cole."

He didn`t know why but he couldn`t stop thinking of her. He looked over at his clock "Fuck, its 1:30 in the morning." His patrol started at 2 a.m. with Cole and Sam.

"You wanna come get a drink with me, Sam, Jace, and Carmine before our patrol starts Damon." Baird didn`t mind if Cole called him that since they have been friends since he joined. "No Cole I want to go get a Barbie and play with it, yeah just give me 5 minutes to get dressed." Baird didn`t care to drink but hell if he`s up why not.

When they got to the bar they found a table and waited for everyone to show up. "Sup guys." Jace yelled when he walked in. "Yo Jace baby what's up." Cole shouted rather loudly to where half the bar looked over at him. Then the rest showed up. Sam sat next to Baird who was next to Jace who was next to Carmine who was next to Cole.

"So Blondie, what`s it like to be a complete bitch and all." 'Oh Fuck off Sam.' Was all he could think but instead he said "Oh it`s awesome." Sarcastically. "Yo Sam lay off the man he just woke up in a cold sweat." 'Wow Cole you just had to tell them that didn`t you.' He thought… "What evar Blodie ima go wit out ya`llz." "Uh wow Sam you are really drunk." "So what do yo you care Beard." "Because I…"

I should have new chapter within 3 days so sorry but R&R thanks

_**-Baird`s Bro124**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter so R&R_**

**_P.S I'm spelling wrong because Sam is drunk_**

"Well Beard whatz it" "Sam come with me." Baird grabbed Sam by the Arm and took her outside.

"Ugggh get off me Baird." "Sam listen I well I," he sighed slowly "I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt, ok."

Sam was surprised of what he just said. "What did you just say?" "I`m trying to say that," just then Cole walked outside.

"Hey it`s time to go ya`ll ready." Baird was glad that Cole interrupted him so he didn't have to say anything to Sam.

"Uh, yeah Cole we`re ready." They went and got their armor and Lancers. While they were on patrol Sam tried to find out what Baird was saying.

Sam and Cole`s POV

"Hey Cole," "Sup Sam." "Um when we were outside Baird was saying weird things, I think he had too much to drink."

"Well he isn`t used to drinking so I`m pretty sure they would be weird." "I guess you`re right, Thanks Cole." "Sure Sam, anything for you!"

Baird`s POV

'Wow that was so close.' Baird was over with all the holding back and next time he saw Sam he would tell her the truth.

6 a.m.

"Hey Cole, Sam." "Hey Damon baby you ready to go see some stars back at the room," "No Cole I want to go to the showers and stay there all day, Hell yeah I want to go back to the room and sleep." "Alright let`s go." "Hang on Cole I need to talk to Sam for a sec."

"What is it Baird." "Hey uh Sam…" Baird then grabbed her cheek gently and kissed her. It took awhile but Sam kissed him back. After they were done Baird Said "Sam I love you." "I love you to Damon." "God I love when you say my name like that."

10 years later

"You may kiss the Bride" after the kiss Baird looked at Sam and whispered "You look better than you did in my dream 10 years ago."

**_Hahahahahaha and that's they end ladies and gentlemen I just had to put in the part about the dream. Thanks to Babylon1914 for the review. I hope more people R&R and tell people about the story cause I hope to make more. Thanks a lot._**

**_-Baird`s Bro124_**


End file.
